Can't Lie and Won't Lie Anymore
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Hubungan Hermione dan Draco kandas di tengah jalan hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Hermione berusaha keras untuk move on sedangkan Draco masih terperangkap dengan perasaannya terhadap Hermione. Apa yang akan selanjutnya dia lakukan? Bagaimana cara Draco untuk move on? Dramione, possibly Harmony. R/R. Warning OOC. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling
1. It's Over

_yay! I'M BACK! setelah menggila sama soal SBMPTN+UM HAHA!_

_okeeee. lagi mood banget bikin ff Harry Potter setelah kemaren main-mainnya di fandom Big Time Rush. _

_yak,di cerita ini, latarnya tuh waktu mereka tahun ke-7 pasca Perang Hogwarts dan Voldemort udah gak ada ya. Slytherin sama Gryffindor udah akur dan gak ada yang namanya Mudblood lagi. hehehe._

_ohya, disclaimer cerita ini tuh J.K. Rowling as always. Pairingnya awal-awalnya Dramione. akhirnya? kita lihat saja nanti. HAHA._

_warningnya sih, agak sedikit OOC, wait... nggak agak tapi OOC banget. ah terserahlah. kalo misal ada yang typos mohon dimaklumin. hehehe._

_oke, enjoyyy *winkwink*  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Apa itu kurang, Draco?! Semuanya sudah jelas! Kau jelas saja mencium gadis jalang itu di belakang punggungku! Kalau kau memang masih menyukai dia, jadikanlah dia pacarmu dulu dan akhiri hubungan kita! Tidak perlu kau selingkuh seperti itu!" teriakan seorang Hermione Granger menggema di Aula Depan saat Pesta Dansa Musim Dingin berlangsung. Wajahnya merah padam dan dia sedang berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah nyaris mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Kekasihnya, Draco Malfoy, yang masih sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menganga melihat kekasihnya selama 6 bulan itu meledak-ledak dengan alasan yang memang sudah sangat jelas.

"Hermione, aku tidak-"

"Kau berusaha mengatakan kalau kau tidak berselingkuh?! Lalu tadi apa, Malfoy?! Jelas-jelas kau mencium Astoria di balik pohon natal!" teriak Hermione lagi. Draco sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. Hermione sudah berjalan sangat cepat walaupun dia memakai _high heels_.

"Mione, tunggu! Aku harus menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Semuanya tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat! Aku tidak menciumnya! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, _babe_," kata Draco. Dia meraih tangan Hermione dan gadis berambut keriting itupun akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Draco dan lelaki berambut pirang platinum itu menatap mata _hazel_ Hermione lekat-lekat. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Hermione langsung berontak lagi dan melepaskan sentuhan Draco.

"PERGI! KITA PUTUS!" teriak Hermione untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena saking kagetnya dengan apa yang Hermione katakan, Draco tidak sadar bahwa Hermione sudah tidak lagi berada di hadapannya. Mungkin gadis tersebut kembali ke asramanya atau ke menara astronomi atau kemanapun dia mau. Tetapi, Draco terlalu kaget untuk mengejar gadisnya. Dia hanya berdiri mematung di depan tangga dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuh yang bergetar.

Dia baru saja kehilangan gadis pujaannya selama tujuh tahun. Dia sudah kehilangan gadis yang sangat dia inginkan selama ini. Dia kehilangan gadis yang sudah dengan susah payah dia pikat hatinya. Dan dia kehilangan gadis itu hanya dalam sekejap mata. Hanya karena sebuah salah paham dan Draco tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Akhirnya, dia menghela napas dan kedua kakinya pun menyerah. Dia terjatuh dan duduk di anak-anak tangga dan dia tidak peduli dengan teman-teman atau adik-adik kelasnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

Hermione memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Draco dengan sangat teganya bermain hati di belakang punggungnya dengan mantannya, Astoria Greengrass. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Draco dengan teganya melakukan hal tersebut. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Draco dengan enaknya bercumbu dengan mantan kekasihnya di balik pohon natal yang luar biasa besar di Aula Besar.

Gadis tersebut tidak sadar kalau saat dia memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan duduk di depan perapian, ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Dia hanya duduk di depan perapian dan menatap bara api yang menyala dengan enggan. Hermione hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam sampai matanya sakit karena terlalu lama menatap bara api yang menyala. Bahkan sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hermione?" tanya seseorang tersebut dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Hermione, tanpa menengok pun, sudah tahu pemilik suara tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Draco," jawab Hermione lirih. Dia pun meletakkan kepalanya di pundak orang tersebut dan tanpa sadar pun, air mata Hermione meleleh dan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tetapi, Hermione membiarkannya air matanya terjatuh dan dia tidak mau mengusapnya.

"Kau bertengkar karena apa?" tanya orang tersebut sambil memegang tangan Hermione dengan lembut. Dia juga mengelusnya dengan sayang sehingga membuat Hermione merasa nyaman.

"Dia selingkuh," kata Hermione parau. Senyumnya bertambah pahit dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya orang tersebut yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hermione.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, Harry. Dia sedang berada di balik pohon natal dan aku bisa melihat Astoria mencengkeram baju Draco dan Draco memegang pinggang Astoria. Seperti mereka sedang berada dalam _make out session_ yang paling _hot,_" jawab Hermione sambil menangis lagi. Orang tersebut yang bernama Harry Potter itu menghela napasnya dan mengelus pundak Hermione supaya gadis tersebut merasa tenang.

"_It's okay, Mione_, kau bersamaku sekarang. Keluarkan saja semuanya. Aku akan mendengarkannya, kok. Kalau perlu aku temani kau menangis," kata Harry sambil terus menenangkan Hermione. Gadis Jenius itu hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan di pundak Harry dan menggumam sesuatu yang Harry sendiri sulit untuk menangkap kata-kata Hermione. Tetapi, dia berkali-kali mengatakan "_It's okay,_" dan menenangkan Hermione terus-menerus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ron dan Ginny masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan tatapan heran tergambar dengan jelas di wajah mereka. Weasley bersaudara itu saling menatap dan memberi pandangan bertanya kepada Harry yang hanya mengedikkan bahu dan terus mengelus pundak Hermione yang sudah mulai berhenti menangisnya.

Ginny, yang tidak tega melihat Hermione yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu langsung duduk di samping Hermione dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis Muggle tersebut. Hermione sadar bahwa ada tangan perempuan yang menggenggamnya. Hermione langsung mengangkat mukanya dan memeluk Ginny dan menangis lagi di pelukan Ginny yang terlihat bingung karena Hermione malah menangis lagi di pelukan adik Ron tersebut. Ron dan Harry yang menonton hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua gadis tersebut saling berpelukan.

"Mengapa kau sudah di sini bersama Mione?" bisik Ron sambil meminum soda yang sebelumnya dia ambil secara diam-diam dari tempat pesta.

"Kau tahu, kan aku sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke pesta tersebut apalagi kau memaksaku untuk pergi bersama Parvati Patil _lagi_, padahal aku sudah pernah mengajaknya saat tahun keempat dan gagal total!" kata Harry setengah berbisik dengan nada yang ogah-ogahan. Ginny yang mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas hanya tersenyum geli melihat Harry dan Ron yang mengalami hal yang sama.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan dia?" tanya Ron lagi dengan berbisik sambil menunjuk Hermione yang sudah nyaris tertidur di pelukan Ginny.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau bertanya sendiri kepadanya besok pagi. Mungkin malam ini malam yang berat untuknya. Dan, ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy," kata Harry setengah mendesis. Ron mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dan meminum sodanya lagi.

"Aku antar kau ke kamarmu ya, Mione?" tanya Ginny. Dia bisa merasakan Hermione mengangguk. Lalu, tanpa disuruh dua kali, Ginny izin kepada kakaknya dan _mantan_ kekasihnya untuk membawa Hermione, yang patah hati itu ke kamar asramanya. Meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang sedang bercerita tentang bagaimana buruknya pesta malam ini karena mereka salah memilih pasangan. Well, bukan memilih, tapi dipaksa untuk memilih.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_I know it's terribly short! tapi kalo banyak yang suka, di chapter depan bakal di panjangin lagi kok. hahah._

_pokoknya, kalo suka, kalo nggak suka, pengen ngasih kritik, saran, segalanya deh langsung aja klik review yaaaa._

_kalo misal pengen ngikutin ceritanya, di favorite sama di follow yaaa. #ngarep hahaha._

_see ya next chapter~ *heartshape*_

_xoxo, Crazy For Kames_


	2. Shattered Heart

_huloooo... akhirnya bisa update lagi di sini..._

_sebelumnya, mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran, author mengucapkan, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin *big smile*_

_aku juga mau terima kasih ke: Lillyan flo, .980, Nisa Malfoy, galuhtikatiwi, callagloxinia, , Harry19, Harryshippr, selvinakusuma1, ScarheadFerret, Guest, sama Immortal Girl yang udah menyempatkan diri buat mereview Chapter 1. Merci *winkwink* yang lainnya ditunggu yaaaa :3_

_mohon maaf juga soalnya update chapternya sedikit lama. well, kemaren lagi galau banget cari sekolah dan setelah dapet sekolah, ribet ngurus registrasinya. makanya jarang update #kemudiancurcol _

_hahah. yaudin daripada kebanyakan A/N gak penting gini, monggo dibaca aja yaaa. mohon maaf kalo misal ada kesalahan pengetikan nama atau diksi yang rada kurang nyambung, harap maklum soalnya ini ditulis jam 1 pagi dan selesai jam setengah 3 pagi. hehehehe. kalo ada kritik, saran, masukan, semuanya, silahkan tulis di review yaaaa. terus juga mau minta maaf lagi soalnya update yang selanjutnya kayanya bakal jauh lebih lama soalnya udah bakal disibukin sama aktivitas ospek dan segala macemnya. terus juga bakal ada minim internet access gitu *akusedih* _

_udahdeh, daripada kebanyakan minta maaf, langsung ajadeh, monggoh dibaca! ENJOOOOOY *winkwink* _

_OHYA LUPA! Disclaimer nya Mamih J.K. Rowling yawww #plak #gebukinauthornya _

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione membuka matanya saat sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar asramanya. Dia membuka matanya dan langsung menyipitkannya karena merasa sangat silau. Setelah dia menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang masuk, dia langsung melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Dia bisa melihat Lavender sudah mulai bersolek seperti biasanya dan Parvati yang sedang menyiapkan buku-bukunya untuk pelajaran hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Hermione," sapa Lavender melalui kacanya. Hermione melihat Lavender yang sudah terlihat cantik padahal dirinya saja baru bangun tidur dan terlihat sangat kacau. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil saat Lavender menyapanya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, Hermione? Aku akan meminta izin Professor McGonagall kalau kau tidak enak badan," kata Parvati dengan wajah khawatir. Gadis berkulit gelap tersebut mendekati Hermione yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak perlu, Parvati. Aku hanya perlu mandi air hangat dan aku akan baik-baik saja seperti semula, kok," kata Hermione yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat ke jam dinding yang ada di salah satu sisi kamar dan jarum jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah tujuh. Padahal biasanya dia sudah _standby_ di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor kurang dari pukul setengah tujuh untuk menunggu Ron dan Harry yang sangat malas.

Setelah meyakinkan Parvati – dan Lavender – Hermione langsung mengambil peralatan mandinya serta baju gantinya dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamar asramanya. Dia bisa merasakan baik Parvati maupun Lavender memperhatikannya selama dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tatapan khawatir. Tetapi, Hermione berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tenang.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hermione hanya terduduk lesu di _closet_ kamar mandi tersebut. Dia menatap kedua kakinya yang terlihat pucat karena hawa di dalam kamar mandi masih cukup dingin. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah gadis berambut keriting tersebut sedikit tenang, dia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

Memori tentang kejadian tadi malam berputar kembali di dalam otaknya saat dia menutup kedua matanya. Dia bisa merasakan bulir-bulir air mata di ujung kelopak matanya sudah siap untuk membasahi kedua pipinya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat dada Hermione sangat sesak dan seketika dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara dan bernapas. Pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga dia sedikit lupa bahwa dia berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk segera mandi dan menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Akhirnya Hermione pun membiarkan kedua pipinya dibasahi oleh air matanya yang mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. Semakin lama dia menutup kedua matanya, semakin jelas bayangan kejadian tadi malam di pelupuk matanya. Isak tangisnya semakin jelas saat pikirannya menampilkan wajah Draco yang terlihat kaget saat pertama Hermione menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang bercumbu dengan Astoria di balik pohon natal. Bahkan dia bisa melihat wajah Astoria yang menyeringai karena berhasil dicium oleh Draco tepat di hadapan wajah Hermione.

Sungguh Hermione membenci gadis tersebut.

Dia juga membenci Draco.

Setelah menghela napas dengan sangat berat, akhirnya, Hermione mulai berdiri dari _closet_ dan menyalakan kran air hangat untuk dirinya. Dia juga tidak mau lama-lama merana di dalam kamar mandi. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan teman-temannya, terutama di hadapan Ron dan Harry. Apalagi terlihat lemah di hadapan Draco dan teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Hal tersebut bukanlah salah satu prioritas Hermione. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun.

Pikiran Nona Tahu Segala tersebut mulai jernih saat dia mencuci mukanya dengan air hangat yang keluar dari kran. Dia mulai bisa berpikir positif lagi dan bayangan-bayangan buruk tentang Draco sudah mulai sirna. Hermione bahkan merasa jauh lebih baik saat air hangat tersebut membasuh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Dia merasa bahwa air hangat tersebut membasuh seluruh pikiran buruknya dan membuangnya ke dalam saluran air.

Hampir 15 menit Hermione mandi, dia pun akhirnya mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai seragamnya langsung di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah berkaca sebentar dan membasuh mukanya lagi, Hermione pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat dia muncul, dia bisa melihat Lavender dan Parvati memasang wajah yang sangat khawatir. Hermione hanya memasang wajah bingung saat melihat ekspresi khawatir dari Lavender dan Parvati.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" tanya Lavender yang kini benar-benar terdengar khawatir. Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Walaupun dulu dia sempat bertengkar dengan Lavender hanya gara-gara Ron, tetapi, setelah Perang Hogwarts, dia jauh lebih dekat dengan Lavender. Entah apa yang membuatnya dekat dengan gadis ini, tetapi, baik Hermione maupun Lavender tidak segan-segan untuk saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain.

"Iya, Hermione. Kau terlihat sangat… kacau." Parvati menambahkan dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatir dari Lavender. Hermione tersenyum sekali lagi dan memeluk kedua sahabat perempuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja," bisik Hermione dengan suara yang bergetar dan dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di pelukan kedua sahabatnya. Lavender dan Parvati langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan Hermione nyaris – _sangat nyaris –_ mengeluarkan air matanya. Tetapi, dia ingat tentang bersikap tegar di hadapan teman-temannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lagi. Gadis jenius tersebut langsung berjalan menuju tumpukan bukunya dan mempersiapkan buku-buku yang dia butuhkan.

"Tadi Harry sempat datang kemari dan bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Kami menjawab kalau kau baik-baik saja dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menunggumu di Ruang Rekreasi bersama dengan Ron dan Ginny," kata Lavender. Hermione yang sedang memasukkan buku Transfigurasinya berhenti sejenak dan mengangguk. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lavender lalu menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan tumpukan bukunya.

"Kalian boleh bergabung dengan kami kalau kalian mau," kata Hermione saat dia bersusah payah mengambil buku Ramuan yang cukup tebal dari rak bukunya.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Padma. Lavender juga akan duduk di meja Ravenclaw bersama Michael," jawab Parvati sedikit tidak enak karena menolak tawaran Hermione. Gadis jenius tersebut dengan tidak sengaja memasang wajah kecewa tetapi langsung berubah dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Toh kita akan bertemu di beberapa kelas hari ini," jawab Hermione setelah siap dengan buku-bukunya dan peralatan sekolahnya yang lain.

* * *

Selama sarapan di Aula Besar, Hermione bisa merasakan setiap gerak-gerik yang dia lakukan seperti diamati oleh seseorang dari jauh. Tentu saja Hermione tidak hanya merasakannya karena rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi, tetapi karena dia memang benar-benar merasakan bahwa dirinya diamati dan orang yang mengamati itu sempat tertangkap basah beberapa kali.

Karena tahu ada yang mengamati, Hermione hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengaduk-aduk kentang tumbuknya dengan tidak bergairah. Berbeda dengan Ron yang sudah menyantap sarapannya seperti kuli bangunan. Sedangkan Harry menyantap sarapannya dengan sopan, tidak seperti Ron yang terlihat sangat rakus.

"Kau akan sakit jika kau tidak memakannya, Mione." Harry memperingatkan Hermione dengan lembut. Laki-laki berkacamata itu bahkan sampai membisikkan hal tersebut ke telinga Hermione, tetapi Ron masih bisa mendengarnya dan menatap Hermione sambil mengangguk. Setuju dengan ucapan Harry.

Entah mengapa, saat dia merasakan bibir Harry sangat dekat dengan telinganya, jantung Hermione serasa berpacu sangat cepat karena organ vitalnya tersebut berdegup sangat cepat. Dia juga bahkan merasakan kedua pipinya memerah saat mendengar suara Harry yang terdengar sangat lembut di telinganya. Karena tingkah laku Harry, Hermione malah menundukkan kepalanya jauh lebih dalam demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai mewarnai kedua pipinya. Baik Ron maupun Harry tidak terlalu mengamatinya karena sudah sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing lagi. Tetapi, sepasang mata abu-abu yang duduk di seberang Hermione, jauh dari meja Gryffindor tentu saja, mengamatinya. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Setelah jantungnya sudah mulai sedikit stabil dan rona merah di kedua pipinya sudah dirasa hilang, Hermione mulai mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Dia bahkan sedikit tersenyum saat Harry memberinya pujian karena sudah mau mulai menyantap sarapannya. Bahkan dia menyantap kentang tumbuknya sampai habis. Entah karena Harry atau dia benar-benar lapar, yang penting dia sarapan.

Saat piringnya sudah kosong, Hermione mulai mengobrol dengan Harry dan Ron seperti biasa. Dia bahkan sudah merasa dirinya jauh lebih baik daripada 10 menit yang lalu. Entah karena _the magic of mashed potato_ atau karena kehadiran Harry dan Ron, tetapi, dia bersyukur karena dia sudah tidak galau dan gundah gulana lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak daritadi sebenarnya ada yang memperhatikanmu dari jauh," bisik Harry lagi di telinga Hermione. Sensasi yang aneh tadi pun kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Hermione. Bahkan kali ini, volume suara Harry jauh lebih rendah sampai-sampai Ron tidak mendengarnya. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut sudah disibukkan oleh _Daily Prophet_ yang tadi sedang dibaca Ginny, sehingga dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan Harry dan Hermione yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya, Harry. Jangan ingatkan aku!" kata Hermione dengan nada sedikit tegas. Harry hanya terkekeh di telinga Hermione dan hal tersebut malah membuat jantung Hermione berdegup sekencang _double pedal_ pada _bass drum_ yang biasa dia lihat di dunia Muggle.

"Baiklah… Maaf," kata Harry sambil menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Melihat ekspresi Harry, Hermione malah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dia paling tidak tahan dengan wajah Harry yang sok dibuat _innocent_. Dia memukul lengan atas Harry dan berkata, "_Stop it!_" sambil terus tertawa. Hal tersebut merebut perhatian Ron dan menyuruh kedua sahabatnya diam karena laki-laki berambut merah tersebut sedang sibuk membaca sebuah artikel menarik. Tetapi, Harry dan Hermione hanya menjulurkan lidah mereka seperti anak kecil dan membuat Ron mendelik. Harry dan Hermione tertawa melihat Ron yang terlihat terganggu karena tingkah mereka berdua.

Well, Hermione tidak sadar _lagi_ saat dia tertawa lepas dengan Harry bahwa ada sepasang mata abu-abu yang terlihat sangat terluka. Tentu saja pemilik manik abu-abu tersebut sangat senang melihat gadis impiannya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Tetapi, dia tidak suka melihat tingkah laku Hermione di sekitar Harry maupun Ron. Walaupun sang pemilik mata abu-abu itu sangat paham betul bahwa Hermione hanya bersahabat dengan Harry dan Ron, tetapi, melihat kondisi Hermione yang _mungkin_ sedang rentan dan gadis tersebut pernah berpacaran dengan Ron, dia masih meragukan apakah Hermione akan loyal dengan status mereka sebagai sahabat. _Bukan lebih_.

* * *

Setelah jam sarapan usai dan bel tanda masuk kelas sudah mulai berdering, Hermione langsung sangat terburu-buru menuju kelas Transfigurasi bersama Harry dan Ron. Well, karena Harry dan Ron adalah atlet Quidditch, stamina mereka jauh lebih banyak dari Hermione. Hal tersebut juga membuat mereka cepat sampai ke kelas Transfigurasi dari Hermione. Tidak biasanya Hermione terlambat seperti ini. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling awal duduk di deretan depan kelas Transfigurasi yang masih diampu oleh Professor McGonagall.

Hampir saja Hermione meraih pintu kelas Transfigurasi, tetapi, dia malah menabrak seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung, berkulit pucat, bermata abu-abu, dan berambut pirang platinum. Laki-laki tersebut juga sama seperti Hermione. Terlambat. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut hanya membentur pintu kelas sedangkan Hermione jatuh tersungkur.

"_Shit!_ Hermione! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki tersebut dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Dia juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hermione untuk berdiri. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, sudah siap untuk meminta maaf kepada laki-laki tersebut karena tidak sengaja menabraknya. Tetapi, betapa hancurnya hati Hermione saat melihat kedua bola mata abu-abu tersebut. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan ekspresi khawatir yang tergambar jelas di wajah pucat tersebut. Jika dia melakukannya, dia akan merasakan hatinya jauh lebih hancur lagi.

Hermione akhirnya berdiri dengan susah payah karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit nyeri karena terbentur dengan lantai batu. Tetapi dia tidak menghiraukan rasa nyerinya. Dia juga menolak bantuan laki-laki tersebut yang sudah menunggu tangan Hermione menggenggam uluran tangannya. Hermione berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Dia memasang wajah geram dan berusaha terlihat tegar sampai akhirnya dia mendesis.

"_Leave me alone, Draco Malfoy,_"

_To Be Continued_


End file.
